


A day off

by Sciurday



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Day 3: Grail, Fate Week 2021, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciurday/pseuds/Sciurday
Summary: Written for Fate Week 2021, day 3: GrailHassan of the Hundred Personas has some time off and spends it ruminating on (and being distracted by) their lives.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	A day off

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet doesn't have any grails in it, but Hundred Personas is my most grailed servant. I was so close to getting them to level 100 in time for the big day too...

We are scattered. Despite our differences, the one thing that unites us is a desire to be whole. “We” are our greatest strength and greatest regret. Each of us can focus one art to perfection, but… doing so much, “being” so much… is draining.

That shining woman with the headdress is challenging Gozul to another weightlifting competition. We think he’ll deal with this one on his own-the floors are still cracked from the last time we made her drop the weights.

Right now, there is no dire emergency in Chaldea. Humanity is safe, for now, so we heroic spirits have leisure time to walk Chaldea’s halls. Of course, there is never a quiet day here. The base is always active, and so are we.

Lock Breaker and Rifler are making their way into Blackbeard’s room again. We can deal with that later; he still owes Dew Painter an apology. Herbalist is arguing with that nurse- _that_ we must deal with immediately.

The little one playing with other children is a sight we never thought we’d see. Even amid the countless miracles that allow for Chaldea’s existence, that is unique. We will continue to walk these halls and watch over our master. We still pray for unity, but days such as these are welcome as well.


End file.
